


A Dark Path

by n0elle



Series: The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abusive Parents, Affairs, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Arranged Marriage, Avada Kedavra, Bad Parenting, Black Family Drama (Harry Potter), Black Family-centric (Harry Potter), Blood Supremacism, Childhood Trauma, Cygnus is a Bad Father, Dom/sub Undertones, Dysfunctional Family, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Issues, Fat Shaming, Friendship, Hogwarts, How the rich live, Humiliation, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Internalized Misogyny, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Love, Masochist Bellatrix, Mildly Dubious Consent, Murder, Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, Parent-Child Relationship, Past Domestic Violence, Pillow Talk, Premarital Sex, Pureblood Politics (Harry Potter), Pureblood Society (Harry Potter), Rough Sex, Sad Ending, Sisters, Slut Shaming, Strained Relationships, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, The Sacred Twenty-Eight (Harry Potter), Unforgivable Curses (Harry Potter), Unsafe Sex, Young Bellatrix Black Lestrange, black manor, high society - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:49:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23332648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n0elle/pseuds/n0elle
Summary: A Young Bellatrix Black is learning to accept the Pureblood life she's destined to be trapped in.  A tale of teen angst, arranged marriages, broken families, love, hate and how an innocent girl was corrupted by the evil family she was born into, becoming the wicked, twisted woman we know from the books.
Relationships: Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Rodolphus Lestrange, Cygnus Black/Druella Rosier Black, Orion Black/Walburga Black
Series: The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677955
Comments: 7
Kudos: 11





	1. A Family Affair

**Author's Note:**

> This is mainly a story but with smut scenes- although the full work will be heavy with sexual tension. I'll try and put the smut scenes in separate chapters where possible and I will list them here as they are written:( )
> 
> *Note - Tags are added as I write so they may be subject to change, I will also try and list any triggers that I can think of in the notes at the start of the chapter and also in true Shakespeare fashion, give a synopsis of the chapter so just a heads up if you don't want spoilers then don't read below the triggers :) 
> 
> I don't really know exactly where I'm going with this story so if you have any suggestions or requests leave a comment, I'm open to all suggestions!
> 
> Enjoy :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No Triggers that I can think of.  
> ~  
> Bellatrix returns from her last year at Hogwarts knowing that this summer she will be forced to choose a husband. Something that she does not enjoy the thought of. She spends a day on her own at home and is reminded by her mother that she has to attend a social event at the weekend.

Bella awoke and drank in her surroundings. Instead of the usual green and silver hangings above her head, she could see rich velvet in a colour that could only be described as blood. She was at home, in her own bed. A small sigh of gratification ran through her and she smiled to herself. She did love life at Hogwarts but she really was glad to be back at home. As one got older, the magic and novelty of the draughty castle ebbed away and was replaced by the stresses of exams, romantic angst and the various other weights that sat on the shoulders of a seventeen-year-old. Not that this summer was to be a walk in the park either. 

She was turning eighteen, which meant by the end of this summer, there would be the crest of another pureblood family heavy on her ring finger. The thought of this made her stomach turn. Bellatrix wasn't stupid. She knew that being born into the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, a descendant of Phineas Nigellus, meant there were families practically queuing up in the street for her hand. Being the eldest of the three young Black women she was centre of attention at most social gatherings that she attended. This wasn't something new. But she had always put the thought of being married off to the back of her mind, letting herself imagine that it wouldn't happen. At least she wasn't as unlucky as some of her schoolmates, she thought to herself. They never talked about it, but everyone well knew that Bellatrix was the first choice for all Pureblood Families, meaning that she - unlike most of the others - had the luxury of choice when it came to the men. The others would end up with her cast-offs. 

Looking up at the scarlet ropes hanging from the posts of her bed, she thought of her itinerary for the day. It was Thursday. Mother would be out in London, Father at the ministry today, the Wizengamot was sitting. That meant she had the day off. In fact, Andy would be out already, off with her Hogwarts friends. She never spent more than a minute that she didn't have to in the family home, a fact which annoyed her parents no end. Now Cissy, that was a hard one. Her behaviour was more unpredictable, she would most likely be out shopping with mother, an activity which she loved. Narcissa really did seem suited to the lifestyle of a Pureblood wife. Shopping, Socialising, spending another man's money. She didn't appear to mind depending on someone else at all. But it was possible that she was just in the library, curled up with a romance novel of some sort.

After a moment's thought, she spoke. "Beesley",

there was a pop and a house-elf appeared out of thin air. "Yes Mistress Bella?", the house-elf replied 

"Is Narcissa here?"

"No Mistress Bella. She is with Mistress Druella in London today.", the elf replied dutifully, bowing his head after speaking.

"Excellent." She closed her eyes for a second. "Have some breakfast ready for me in half an hour".

"Yes Mistress Bella. Will that be all you will be requiring?" He said, bowing his head again.

"Yes." she looked up, then added as an afterthought "Thank you Beesley", just as the house-elf disapparated.

Half an hour. Just enough time for a shower. 

She threw the silk covers off her body and straightened to her feet, moving across the room to the heavy door in the corner. Walking through into her dressing room, Bella slipped out of her nightgown and let it fall to the floor, continuing walking into the dark green tiled bathroom. Her father had picked out the tiles a few years ago, and he often reminded her how her bathroom matched the new department underneath the Ministry that he had been so instrumental in building. 

Bella turned the brass lever and steaming water began to flow from the faucet above her, flattening her hair to her head and flowing almost artistically over her body. She picked up the soap and began to create a lather, rubbing it over her curves. It was true that she was blessed with a nice figure, and beauty to match - pale, smooth skin, dark red lips and long eyelashes. Rinsing off, she stayed under the water rather longer than she ought to, standing there drinking in the warmth and the comfort, but also the solitude and calmness that a shower always brought to her. 

After what seemed like an age, she turned the lever and the water ceased. Grabbing the warm towel hanging on the rail, undoubtedly left by Beesley just seconds after they spoke, she dried herself and moved into her dressing room, choosing an outfit for the day and then pointed her wand at her head, muttering a charm which caused the water in her hair to turn rapidly to steam leaving her shiny black hair hanging and effortlessly framing her face. She looked to face the mirror and nodded approvingly. On the way out she stopped to pick up her ring bearing the Black Family crest, a motif that most items in this house bore.

Bella descended the staircase and made her way to the dining room. She could already smell that breakfast was on the table.

After breakfast, she headed to the library. She thought she'd make the most of her freedom whilst she still had it. At lunchtime, she ate lightly, despite Beesley's offers of a four-course meal. Her mother and sister would be home soon and she wanted to finish her book before she was interrupted. No doubt her mother would want to fill her in on some eligible young man or another, or the details of the next social event that she would be forced to attend, or even simply the gossip between the other families in the sacred twenty-eight. There was always gossip. 

They arrived shortly after six. Accompanied by an immense number of bags and a lot of laughter. Shallow laughter of course.

"Bellatrix we're home" trilled her mother. "We have presents".

Bella closed the book that she was reading, sighed and entered the kitchen, where Beasley was now receiving bags from a footman leaning through the green flames in the fireplace. Druella, oblivious to this, or most likely not caring, ushered Narcissa and Bellatrix through into the sitting room.

"How was your day Mother?" Questioned Bella with a fake smile. "Did you bump into anyone interesting?" she did her best to look engaged, although she was already bored at the thought of this conversation. 

"It wasn't bad at all. We only did a little shopping though, we had a long lunch you see", Druella droned. "We have something for you Bellatrix. Here.". She nodded at Narcissa who produced a Black box with a Red ribbon securing the lid and passed it over to Bella. "Go on, open it".

Bella pulled the ends of the bow and the ribbon released itself. She removed the Lid. Inside the silk-lined box were the most beautiful grey and black lace dress and robes that she had ever seen. She could imagine it wrapped around her body, longing to try it on. In a smaller box underneath the dress, she found a headpiece, in the shape of a snake, clutched with Diamonds and vivid green emeralds, along with a matching choker and pair of earrings. In awe, she barely heard her mother talking to her

"... on Saturday and you'll be the envy of the event. All eyes will be on you, Just imagine!". Druella struggled to contain her excitement as Bellatrix looked up at her blankly. "The Blood ball? Surely you must remember Bellatrix... All of the eligible young men of the Sacred twenty-eight will be there. We're going to find you a husband." Bellatrix turned her stare in the direction of Narcissa who looked vaguely sympathetic. She knew there was no point in arguing, she'd just end up in trouble. 

"Of course Mother, I was just having a blank moment, how could I forget about the Ball". She faked a smile and excused herself to her room. 

Placing the box down carefully in her dressing room, she looked around. Her nightdress had disappeared from the floor where she left it and now lay laundered and folded on her bed. Slipping out of her clothes and into the soft silk fabric, she climbed into bed. with a tap of her wand, she unlocked her bedside drawer and dragged it open, pulling out a small bottle of pills. She took one out and returned the bottle, locking the drawer. Placing it on her tongue she took a sip from the hipflask on the table and took a swig of the burning liquid. She quickly drifted off. Swirling into a dream-filled sleep, clutching her ring to her chest - clinging to the crest of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a dead start to this one I know, but it will become apparent why it was important to set the scene. Stay tuned because I'll be turning up the heat in the chapters to come. :)
> 
> N.B - Re the pills that she takes at the end - my portrayal of Bellatrix does not suffer from addiction (at the present moment) hence why it isn't in the tags


	2. The Blood Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Possible triggers: A flashback to Cygnus using Unforgiveable curses (Torture, Murder)  
> ~  
> Bellatrix is forced to attend the Blood Ball. When she sees their transport - a coach pulled by Thestrals, she has a flashback of her father torturing and murdering a muggle.

The rest of the week went by in a hurry. Family dinners with their father missing, out with his friends or hunting at the country estate, too young to realize the irreparable damage that he was doing to his family. Bellatrix didn't mind this though. It left her with more time to herself. Soon enough it was Saturday morning and she found herself being awoken by her mother.

"Get up you lazy girl" screeched her mother. She blinked sleepily and scanned the room, trying to gather her thoughts. Images of soft lips grazing her skin flashed through her mind and realized she had been dreaming. Bella felt the cold air rush onto her skin as her mother whipped away the covers, in her tired state last night she had gone to bed wearing only her jewelry that she had been too tired to remove.

Druella's eyes surveyed her body cruelly before she remarked: "you're getting fat." Her eyes dropped lower, taking in the glistening on Bellatrix's upper thighs and an expression amusement, poorly hidden by distaste spread quickly over her face. "Clean yourself up, breakfast is in 10 minutes. Then we have a ball to prepare for." With that, she disapparated and left Bella blushing with anger and embarrassment. 

~ 

The day went by rather hurriedly, consisting of Bella being ordered around by her mother and Narcissa following along behind. At 4 pm her mother made her get changed into silver and black dress and then cast charm after charm on her, with the explanation that she was 'making her look worthy of a husband'. Bella couldn't deny she felt attractive but all this preparation was excessive in her view. All of the families wanted her anyway, it's not as if she had anything to prove. 

When her mother, Narcissa, and Andromeda - who had been told in no uncertain terms that she would go to the ball or be grounded for the rest of the summer - went to get dressed, she took a moment to by herself, considering how she felt about the prospect of a husband. As if by default, she found herself scrunching her nose in disgust, but as she recalled this morning's dream: large, firm hands around her waist, the tingle of stubble against her neck, she found herself reminded of the certain appeal that a man could sometimes bring.

She didn't hear her sister walk into the room behind her. 

"Bella?"

"What do you want Andy." She said, without turning around.

"I don't want to go"

"Neither do I Andy but we can't always get what we want" She snapped. She watched her sister's face fall and knew she should apologize, but didn't.

"I don't want you to get married and live somewhere else" Andromeda offered

"It's what's expected of me"

"But what if you don't like the man they make you marry?" Andy said, her eyes big and full of concern for her big sister.

"I suppose I'll just have to deal with it". Maybe the reason that she was being so harsh was that her sister was bringing up all of her own concerns. 

"Will you have to have children?"

Bellatrix met this question with silence. She inhaled deeply and was about to answer when her father entered the room.

"It's time to leave my dears, the carriage is here.". Bellatrix was glad for the respite from Andy's constant bombardment of questions and quickly followed her father out of the door. They met their mother in the cloakroom, alongside Narcissa and headed out onto the drive. Parked outside was a huge coach, looming above them, four footmen sitting aboard. It was Black and gold, a sister to the Gold State coach belonging to the royal family, except it was the Black family crest on the side. At the front of the coach, there were eight Thestrals lined up in pairs. Andy was the only one who couldn't see them. It had happened when she was a baby. They were hosting a large dinner party. Their father holding court, drinking Firewhiskey in the drawing-room, the girls, their mother and all of the other women making polite conversation. A desperate, malnourished muggle from the village had broken into the manor house, in search of scraps from the kitchen. There was a commotion downstairs and the house elves brought him up, in front of their master. Spurred on by both his hatred of muggles and the fact that he had an audience, he taunted the man, made him get to his knees and beg. Bellatrix still remembered the way her father's voice reverberated cruelly: "Crucio". How long it went on she didn't quite remember, for she had tried to block it out. She did, however, remember the flash of green light and how her father laughed it off coldly, continuing with his evening as if it were some anecdote he had told to get a few laughs.

Cygnus climbed into the coach first, followed by Druella - helped in by a footman. Bella stepped forward hesitantly and found herself almost floating up to the hatch in the coach. Magically assisted steps, she made a note to herself. Her two sisters bounded in with juvenile excitement and the door shut behind them. Bellatrix felt an uneasy sensation as the coach lifted from the ground. She would have liked to look out the window, upon the fields and houses, but she was seated tightly between her parents. Trapped. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the ball, Bellatrix is introduced to many eligible bachelors, some rather too old for her. Then she meets Rodolphus, Gorgeous, young, commanding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My inspiration for the ball was an amalgamation of a fancy costume ball and the 'presentation of debutantes at court'. (Google it - Tl;Dr : an old fashioned thing where young aristocratic ladies would make their debut in front of the royal family and meet eligible batchelors. )

As the Thestrals swooped lower and lower, the tiny buildings and streets became clearer and the knot in the pit of her stomach tightened. She didn't want to be here. Her mind took her on an anxious journey through potential futures. Her sat in an uncomfortable dress at a blood function, among women that she didn't like. A husband the age of her father with his groping arm around her. She was thrown from this train of thought as the carriage bumped down on the Flagstone floor of the courtyard. They were trotted around the ornamental circle slowing to a walk as they approached the grand entrance. The carriage was quickly drawing attention and people began to stare. A few faces appeared from within the manor, coming out to watch. It drew to a halt. Cygnus shuffled forward in his seat and looked at his two youngest daughters as if to say 'wait.' but he needn't have, they all knew the etiquette. When the footman opened the door of the carriage, he stepped out, his expression blank and solemn. He stood outside and waited for Druella, offering her his arm without moving from the rigid, forward-facing position. Next Bellatrix stepped out and they began to walk towards the door. Narcissa and Andromeda Followed behind in single file, keeping perfect distance. As they ascended the stairs, the huge wooden doors were opened by two footmen. The Black family floated through the doors. Bellatrix focused only on maintaining her poise and composure. The crowd of staring witches and wizards became a blur. She was aware that they were all staring at either her or the huge coach in the courtyard but she allowed her eyes only to remain boring into her father's head. She vaguely registered a voice announcing their presence. "Cygnus and Druella Black, Presenting Bellatrix Black". Music echoed around the beautiful gilded hall as the orchestra struck up an imposing tune. Bellatrix vaguely recognized it - 'Carmina Burana' or something. It was dark and foreboding as if darkness had descended on the hall. Although, she thought to herself, in a way it had. As the continued across the Hall, faces turned towards her. Witches and Wizards whispered to each other, looking her up and down and nodding approvingly. Bella felt like cattle at an auction: to be sold to the highest bidder. This thought swilled bitterly around her mind like a mouthful she couldn't swallow Cygnus came to a halt when he was approached by Malfoy. 

"Cygnus".

"Abraxas". The men bowed their heads to each other. Abraxas Malfoy had a young silver-haired boy in tow - perhaps about Cissy's age, Bella thought. He turned a little to look at the girls. Perhaps a little older. The two men had exchanged small talk and were now talking seriously in a hushed tone. Bella heard her name uttered a few times and Abraxas shot the odd glance in her direction, a fact which did not go unnoticed to Bellatrix. To say she felt uncomfortable was an understatement. Wondering to herself if she could sneak away without being missed, she surveyed the room. It was packed with overdressed witches and Wizards, young and old. Dodging around them were floating silver trays with champagne flutes that stopped next to anyone with an empty glass. At the end of the Ballroom, an enchanted orchestra played away, led by a floating conductor's baton. As she began to turn her head back to her Father, something - or rather someone - caught her eye. A chiseled, ruggedly handsome man was looking at her, an eyebrow raised, one hand in his pocket - the other closed around a champagne flute that he was sipping idly. There was something about the way he looked at her. It was almost quizzical the expression he pulled as if he wondered why she put up with all of this. Her thoughts were interrupted when her mother pinched her hard on the shoulder, smiling falsely to a gaggle of women. One of them - Bella thought she was named McNair - was talking about her husband's business at the ministry. To call it a boring topic would be kind. 

The evening drew on, all much the same. Her, and all the other witches of age were lined up and introduced to the other guests. She was accosted by eager couples, all with the aim of introducing their sons. Surprisingly, her father was some help at deflecting many of the 'suitors' although she suspected he had an ulterior motive. She realized what it was later when he dragged her over to introduce a man named Bones. She looked around for the Son, wondering whether he would be another dud when he held out a hand and introduced himself. 

"Bones, Nice to meet you. You're just as delicious as they say". He sneered. His hand was bony, clammy, and cold and he hung on to hers for an unpleasant length of time. Cygnus nodded approvingly as the man kissed her hand. 

"Mr Bones here has shares in Gringotts bank", Her father told her. The man nodded. 

"I've had my fun, made my money, and now its time to settle down. I need an heir, you know the drill of course...", with this statement, his eyes dropped from her face to her breasts and across her body, sizing her up. She squirmed as she felt his eyes bore into her flesh. His lips twitched approvingly

"you'd make a good little wife". Something about his face, the way he said the word 'little' rang alarm bells in Bellatrix's head. He turned to Bellatrix's father.

"Once we get a baby in her she'll settle into motherhood just fine I'm sure.". Cygnus chuckled with Mr. Bones but his face was a poker face. Bella found herself wondering if her father disapproved of this comment or if it were something he thought himself. The thought of letting this man touch her was vomit-inducing, let alone the thought of him being inside her, or him ordering her around as a 'good little wife' for the rest of her life - or at least his. 

Spotting someone across the room, Bones made his excuses, telling them he'd love to see Bella soon. As he slid past her, his hand grasped a handful of her behind and she flinched. His unpleasantly sharp nails dug into her skin.

~

The evening went on a lot like this. Bellatrix was introduced to a lot of young (and slightly less young) men who all wanted a piece of her. She could hardly bring herself to listen to them describe their investments and plans for her childbearing capabilities any longer. Around a quarter to ten, she managed to slip away for a while, and it was then that she met him. She was standing at the bar table, fixing herself a drink with rather more alcohol than was proper, when she felt a prickle of electricity behind her and a smooth voice whispered in her ear.

"Go easy, you wouldn't want to make a fool of yourself tonight now would you?". Bella was about to turn around hastily, but keeping her cool, she continued to fix her drink. 

"I don't know, I'd say with all the duds here tonight perhaps making a fool of myself and turning them all off me is a good idea?", she retorted. Turning around nonchalantly, drink in hand, Bella raised an eyebrow. She looked up and was face to face with a chiselled jaw, deep grey eyes and two smooth, soft lips.

"Bellatrix. Black.", She offered. 

"I know who you are." He replied coolly.

She took second, frantically racking her brain for things to say to this man whom she greatly wanted to impress.

"And who might you be?". He took her hand to his lips and kissed it with a bow.

"Mr. Rodolphus Lestrange at your service." .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long. I have to say I'm not sure if I'm happy with it - it doesn't feel like my best writing but hey ho. let me know what you think. Also, let me know any plot ideas. I think I know where I want to go with it but I always like writing to a prompt. (Or writing one-shots etc for other people so hit me up!!!)


End file.
